Kairós
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Todo sucede en el momento oportuno, todo pasa cuando tiene que pasar. Finn y Poe siempre están exactamente donde deben estar.
1. Vigilia

**Rated:** Teen and up audiences (de momento)

 **Género:** Romance ; Sci-fi

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens

 **Pairing:** Poe Dameron/Finn

 **Aclaratorias:** Compilación de oneshots ambientados luego de Episodio VII. Sin orden cronológico ni final establecido.

 **Advertencias:** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas c;

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Wars pertenecen a George Lucas, Disney, J.J. Abrams y otro montón de gente que honestamente desconozco. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano nada más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

 **Kairós** (en griego antiguo καιρός, kairós) es un concepto de la filosofía griega que representa un lapso indeterminado en que algo importante sucede. Su significado literal es « **momento adecuado u oportuno** ».

* * *

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Vigilia**

—Dameron… Dameron, despierta.

Poe se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que le llamaba por su apellido, irguiéndose en su asiento y girando la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido. Jessika Pava lo miraba desde lo alto, mientras la luz del alba se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de hospital.

—¿Azul? —preguntó Poe con voz pastosa, enjugándose el rostro de manera energética—. ¿Qué hora es?

—La hora en la que llegarás tarde al entrenamiento si no estás listo en quince minutos —respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo un gesto de reproche—. No me lo tomes a mal, Negro, pero si tu idea era velarle el sueño a tu novio hiciste un pésimo trabajo.

Poe entornó los ojos hacia Jessika —quién le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente por toda respuesta— y se levantó de su asiento, desperezándose a todo lo que daban sus músculos, ahora agarrotados por haber dormido en una posición no muy cómoda.

Miró hacia abajo y observó el cuerpo inconsciente de Finn, dando un rápido vistazo a los múltiples monitores de signos vitales que no habían cambiado ni un ápice desde que la condición de su amigo se estabilizara. Coma postraumático; así denominaban los doctores de la Base el estado en el que Finn había entrado luego de estabilizarse, e incluso siendo tan avanzados en la ciencia como lo eran, el coma seguía siendo un misterio.

—Sanamos sus heridas y su cerebro no presenta contusiones importantes —había dicho su médico tratante, varias horas después de que lo trajeran inconsciente desde la Base Starkiller. Poe y Rey eran los únicos de la sala que esperaban diagnóstico del ex-stormtrooper, a pesar de no conocerse lo suficiente como para hablar entre sí—. Desde el punto de vista médico, él está sano, pero por razones que no comprendemos, su cuerpo no quiere despertar.

Justo el día después, Rey partió para buscar al legendario Luke Skywalker y traerlo de vuelta como aliado de la Resistencia. La chica pasó a despedirse de Finn y Poe decidió darles privacidad. Salió de la habitación con rumbo al área de dormitorios, caminando de forma pausada y sin demasiadas ganas de ir a descansar. Apenas recorrió un par de largos pasillos antes de ser interceptado por Rey, quién antes de marcharse y a pesar de no haber intercambiado más de un par de palabras con él durante la espera del día anterior, se acercó para pedirle que por favor cuidara de su amigo.

Cuatro semanas y media había pasado desde aquello, tiempo durante el cual Poe no había dejado de quedarse con Finn ni un solo día, incluso a costa de su rendimiento en los nuevos entrenamientos a los que estaban siendo sometidos los combatientes de la Resistencia. El desempeño de Poe seguía siendo tan excelente como siempre, pero sus retrasos y constantes escapadas al hospital le valían al Comandante constantes regaños por parte de sus superiores.

—Finn no es mi novio —dijo Poe luego de un momento, al tiempo que se aseguraba de que la almohada de Finn estuviese en el sitio correcto para no estropear su cuello. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por un lado de su rostro, rozando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar—. Es mi amigo.

—Ajá… —fue la escueta respuesta de Jessika, quién le miró de arriba a abajo con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre el pecho. La mujer se alejó varios pasos hasta apoyarse del marco de la puerta, todavía portando la misma expresión en el rostro—. Pues tu no-novio hará que llegues tarde de nuevo —aseguró—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Sí, sí —accedió Poe, desestimando el asunto con un ademan y alejándose por fin de la cama—. ¿Te he dicho lo insoportable que puedes ser? —preguntó hacia su amiga, caminando hacia ella. Jessika sonrió ante el comentario.

—Unas diez veces al día, pero nunca me lo tomo personal —respondió ella, alejándose del marco y saliendo hacia el pasillo. Poe la siguió, echando un último vistazo por encima del hombro antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Jessika "Jess" Pava, también conocida como "Azul Tres" y "Testor", es una piloto perteneciente al Escuadrón Azul de la Resistencia bajo el comando del "Lider Negro", mejor conocido como el Comandante Poe Dameron.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gracias a _Mundo Crayzer_ por betear este drabblesito y por animarme a escribir de estos dos. Love you to bits, my darling.


	2. Cosas importantes

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Cosas importantes**

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Finn decidió que necesitaba encontrar a Poe y traerlo de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Transcurría su décima semana de entrenamiento, una que había probado ser mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, si alguien se lo preguntaba. Desde el momento en el que Finn y Poe fueron asignados como compañeros en el nuevo proyecto Starfighter de la Resistencia, tanto el artillero como el piloto habían tenido que demostrar una y otra vez en las simulaciones que de verdad estaban hechos para combatir hombro con hombro, tarea que se dificultaba aún más debido al hecho de que Poe era el líder de escuadrón.

No obstante, la sesión de ese día resultó ser lo bastante buena como para no recibir ningún regaño, y que la General Organa llamase a Poe a su oficina en medio del entrenamiento —siendo ella tan estricta con el cumplimiento del mismo— no podía augurar nada bueno. Su amigo había desaparecido del mapa tras aquella reunión y aunque algo le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, otra parte de él no podía evitar querer salir y encontrarle.

Finn bajó de la cama y encendió la luz, se vistió, calzó sus botas y tomó su chaqueta del perchero. La prenda estaba confeccionada en cuero de color blanco y con el símbolo de la Resistencia grabado en negro en la parte superior de la solapa derecha; la nueva forma de identificación para los artilleros estelares en entrenamiento, una que irónicamente era de los mismos colores que el uniforme de los stormtroopers de la Primera Orden.

Se puso la chaqueta y salió de la habitación, recorriendo pasillos oscuros y tratando de imaginar donde rayos podía estar Poe a esas horas. Al final, y luego de recorrer virtualmente cada rincón de la base, Finn divisó la familiar silueta de su compañero de cuarto a través de un ventanal con vista al exterior del hangar de X-Wings.

Las noches eran templadas en D'Qar, pero con la cantidad de brisa suficiente como para que Finn agradeciera haber recordado colocarse la chaqueta. Salió al exterior y caminó hasta el hangar, observando a Poe mientras lo hacía. Estaba recostado de la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Siempre me han gustado las estrellas —comenzó Poe sin girar el rostro, tan pronto Finn estuvo lo bastante cerca como para escucharle—. Ya sé que sólo son bolas de gas quemándose a millones de años luz de distancia, pero siento que no importa donde me encuentre siempre estaré viendo las mismas estrellas que cuando era un niño en Yavin 4 y soñaba con ser piloto.

Finn recorrió los pocos metros que le separaban de Poe y se recostó a su lado, contra la pared del hangar. Miró también al cielo.

—Nunca nos dejaban contemplar las estrellas en la base de entrenamiento —comentó, fijando su atención en una gran estrella frente a ellos que parecía brillar tres veces más que las otras—. Decían que desarrollar el gusto por algo tan abstracto fomentaba el pensamiento individualista, que era precisamente lo que querían erradicar de nosotros.

—¿Más soldados, menos humanos? —preguntó Poe, con un muy sutil tinte de rechazo en la voz.

—Básicamente —convino Finn, alzándose de hombros—. Aunque yo me escapaba de la cama de vez en cuando para observarlas. Siempre fui un rebelde, al parecer.

Poe sonrió ante eso, girando el rostro para mirarle. Finn también se giró para mirarle a él, notando ese extraño pero conocido tirón en el estómago que siempre sentía cuando el otro le miraba de esa manera tan característica, como si no hubiera nada más en todo el mundo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me alegra que te hayas librado de ese horrible lugar —declaró Poe, todavía sonriendo—. Pero debo admitir que el blanco y el negro te sientan muy bien.

Finn rió con nerviosismo ante el cumplido. Jamás era capaz de reaccionar bien cuando Poe le hacía cumplidos como esos, a pesar de que Jess solía decirle que estaba en la naturaleza de Poe coquetear con todo ser viviente de la galaxia. Sin embargo, Finn nunca le había visto hacer eso con ningún otro miembro de la Resistencia así que o Jess le estaba mintiendo para molestarlo —lo que no era difícil de imaginar— o Finn estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

—El blanco y el negro están bien, pero tu chaqueta era mucho más cómoda —terminó por decir Finn, por ser lo primero en lo que pudo pensar bajo el escrutinio. La mirada de Poe perdió su intensidad al escuchar esas palabras, tornándose sombría y algo nostálgica. Se volvió de nuevo a ver las estrellas.

Finn se pateó mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir, pues obviamente la finada chaqueta de Poe era un tema delicado. Según los doctores, la chaqueta recibió la mayor parte del ataque de Kylo Ren, lo que le salvó la vida a Finn pero dejó inservible la preciada prenda. Durante uno de los entrenamientos, Snap le dijo a Finn que Poe amaba esa chaqueta más que a nada en el universo y Jess mencionó que fue un regalo de su padre. Poe nunca había tocado el tema y Finn tampoco se atrevía a sacarlo por vergüenza de haber sido él la causa de su destrucción.

—Lo lamento —dijo Finn luego de un largo rato, utilizando todo el valor que fue capaz de juntar. Si ya había cometido la idiotez de sacar el tema a relucir, al menos tendría las agallas de zanjarlo.

—¿Qué lamentas? —preguntó Poe sin mirarle, en tono más relajado.

—Lo que le pasó a tu chaqueta —confesó Finn, con un nudo en la garganta—. Fue mi culpa que la hicieran pedazos y nunca llegué a disculparme contigo por ello.

Finn era repentinamente consciente del rozar de la cicatriz en su espalda con la tela de su camiseta, aun a pesar de no haber sentido ninguna clase de dolor en todo el tiempo que llevaba de haber despertado del coma. El simple hecho de recordar su batalla con Kylo Ren y la manera en la que su enrojecido sable de luz le atravesó la espalda de abajo hacia arriba dejándole una fea e irregular marca de por vida era suficiente razón para que Finn deseara evitar el tema a toda costa. Pero si algo le había enseñado el secuestro de Rey y todas las catastróficas consecuencias de su rescate era que la cobardía jamás le iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Poe se giró de nuevo para verle, sin sonreír esta vez. Su mirada era intensa pero el gesto era serio, solemne, y le hacía ver varios años mayor. Finn tragó con dificultad.

—Era sólo una chaqueta, Finn —dijo Poe, mirándole a los ojos.

—No para mí —negó Finn casi de inmediato, intentando por todos los medios sostenerle la mirada al hombre frente a él.

—Pues para mí _sí_ —enfatizó Poe, sin un mínimo de duda—. Prefiero mil veces haberla perdido y recuperarte a ti que tener una chaqueta intacta y un amigo muerto. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que una tonta prenda de ropa y tú eres una de ellas. ¿Está claro? —Finn se limitó a asentir, demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar como para hacer otra cosa. Poe sonrió de nuevo—. Bien —declaró. Se alejó de Finn y de la pared, adelantándose un par de pasos en dirección a la compuerta que separaba el pasillo y el perímetro exterior del hangar—. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que perdimos hoy. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Finn volvió a asentir, caminando detrás de Poe en completo silencio e intentando no fijarse demasiado en ese extraño revoloteo que sentía dentro del estómago al recordar sus palabras.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Temmin "Snap" Wexley es un piloto del Escuadrón Azul de la Resistencia conocido por ser el mejor piloto de reconocimiento dentro de las tropas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** De nuevo gracias a la inigualable _Mundo Crayzer_ por el beteo y el fangirleo c; ¿Comentarios? c:


	3. Proyecto Starfighter

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Proyecto Starfighter**

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar o al menos así se sentía.

La oficina de la general Organa era un sitio modesto, con bastante luz natural proveniente de una gran ventana a la espalda del regio escritorio y con apenas el mobiliario necesario para combinar practicidad y eficiencia. En términos generales, a Poe nunca le había molestado quedarse allí discutiendo por horas y horas las estrategias a seguir durante alguna misión, pero justo ese momento el piloto no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar en el ala opuesta de la base, cuidando de Finn por si ese día en particular su cerebro decidía despertar.

En lugar de eso, llevaba ya varias horas encerrado en la oficina de la general, discutiendo los pros y los contras de su propuesta e intentando convencer al alto mando de la Resistencia de que además de viable era necesaria. El proyecto —cuyo nombre clave era "Starfighter"— proponía traer de vuelta un concepto que en el pasado había sido descartado tanto por la Alianza Rebelde como por la Resistencia, pero que, según Poe, podría significar una ventaja considerable a la hora de exterminar a la Primera Orden.

La idea en cuestión planteaba implementar de manera inmediata el entrenamiento y posterior utilización en batalla de artilleros estelares que combatieran hombro a hombro junto a los experimentados pilotos con los que ya contaba la flota de la Resistencia. Hacer uso del recurso humano para sacar la mayor ventaja posible en las batallas interestelares, con cada miembro de la pareja de starfighters avocado a su tarea, uno concentrado en navegar y el otro en atacar al oponente o defenderse de él, según fuese el caso.

Incluso los droides astromecánicos, hasta ese momento encargados tanto de ser una especie de copiloto como de supervisar los sistemas de la nave y de hacer los cálculos para el hipersalto —entre otras funciones vitales para hacer posible los viajes interestelares en cazas espaciales— podrían ver su rendimiento y eficiencia magnificados por el simple hecho de contar con otra persona dentro del caza que cuidase de la integridad de la nave durante el calor de la batalla. Poe aseguraba que la propuesta era un ganar-ganar, pero para el resto de la Resistencia, cambiar la manera en la que se venían haciendo las cosas era arriesgado y complicado.

Arriesgado porque implicaba que cada caza estelar contara con dos personas a bordo y no sólo una, lo que duplicaba el número de bajas en caso de ser alcanzados por fuego enemigo, y complicado porque se necesitaba la modificación tanto de los planes y simuladores de entrenamiento como de las naves estelares en las que combatirían las nuevas parejas de starfighters de ahora en adelante. Además, el mero concepto sugería la obligatoria realización de pruebas de compatibilidad entre pilotos y artilleros, para así asegurar que el potencial alcanzado a la hora de llevar a cabo una misión era el ideal.

En resumen, se necesitaba tiempo y una completa reestructuración del planteamiento de la flota espacial para lograr lo que Poe Dameron tan alegremente proponía ante el alto mando, con una sonrisa de un millón de créditos plasmada en los labios y la firme convicción de que su idea les haría llevar la delantera en esa batalla que apenas acababa de iniciar. De allí que llevase casi todo el día confinado dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

A esas alturas, eran sólo la general Organa y Poe en la oficina, siendo que los demás miembros de la reunión tenían sus propias ocupaciones que atender y dado el hecho de que pasase lo que pasase, todos acatarían la decisión de la general.

—…y sin contar con los gastos que eso generaría. Quizás tengamos que comprar nuevas naves, que se adecuen a nuestras nuevas necesidades. O tal vez podamos adaptar de alguna manera los X-Wings para que puedan llevar dos pasajeros pero tendría que consultarlo con los de tecnología… ¿Dameron, me estás escuchando?

Poe alzó la vista hacia la general, notando con algo de vergüenza que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Se enderezó en su asiento frente a la inquisitiva mirada de la mujer.

—Lo-lo lamento, general. Los X-Wings. Los de tecnología. Los gastos. —Poe se aclaró la garganta en un intento por cubrir su incoherente respuesta y Leia se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No sé dónde están sus pensamientos, comandante, pero ciertamente no es dentro de esta oficina. ¿Tiene algún otro compromiso que atender? —inquirió la mujer—. ¿Algo más importante que convencerme a mí de que su propuesta no es una simple tontería?

—Por supuesto que no —negó Poe, poniéndose alerta y enderezándose en su asiento, componiendo su mejor cara de compromiso y madurez—. Nada es más importante que esto. Es simple agotamiento mental por haber tenido que discutir los detalles del proyecto una y otra vez, pero puedo asegurarle que yo no-

—Poe —le interrumpió Leia, haciéndole callar—. Podrías redundar durante horas y horas en un intento por explicarte a ti mismo, pero te conozco desde que eras un niño y sé diferenciar entre una verdad y una mentira… ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?

La pregunta tomó a Poe desprevenido, haciéndole sentirse extrañamente azorado por ser precisamente la general Organa quien la formulaba. Una cosa era que Azul le tomara el pelo con el asunto cada tres por dos, pero ¿esto? ¿Es que acaso era tan obvio?

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, muchacho —afirmó Leia, como intuyendo sus pensamientos—. Tengo ojos en todos lados, por lo que sé de buena fuente que te preocupas mucho por él y también sé que pasas más tiempo en su habitación que en tu propio dormitorio. Así que, ¿cómo está Finn?

Poe parpadeó varias veces, en un intento por disimular lo muy avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento. Decidió no darle más largas y responder la bendita pregunta. Ya luego buscaría una roca debajo de la cual esconderse por el resto de la eternidad.

—Los doctores dicen que sigue igual —dijo, sin poder evitar sentir el nudo en el estómago que se le formaba cada vez que pensaba en el asunto—. Sus vitales están normales, sus heridas sanaron, pero su cuerpo no ha querido despertar.

—Y tú quieres estar ahí cuando lo haga —agregó Leia, haciendo que Poe tuviera que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada. No era el momento de comportarse como un adolescente al que su madre le está preguntando algo vergonzoso.

—Finn no tiene a nadie —dijo Poe al cabo de unos instantes, resolviendo que lo mejor era colocar las cartas sobre la mesa—. Fue arrebatado de su familia cuando era un niño pequeño y de las poquísimas personas a las que conoce, yo soy el único que todavía está cerca de él. Sé que puede sonar tonto, pero yo fui quién sacó a ese chico del Finalizer de la Primera Orden y desde ese momento me siento un poco responsable por lo que le pueda pasar. Si hay alguien que debe estar junto a él cuando por fin despierte del coma, creo que ese alguien debo ser yo.

Leia lo miró con benevolencia, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a él. Colocó una mano en su hombro, en gesto confortante.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, hijo. Pero debes entender que por mucho que desees estar día y noche junto a Finn eso no hará que despierte más rápido. Eres un valioso miembro de la Resistencia, nuestro mejor piloto y un modelo a seguir para todos. Sé que sientes que tu lugar está al lado de Finn en el hospital, pero si en realidad respetas todo lo que ese chico hizo durante la destrucción de la base Starkiller, ayudarnos a vencer por completo a la Primera Orden es la mejor manera de demostrárselo.

Leia posó una cálida mano sobre su mejilla, sonriéndole de manera afectuosa. Poe sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo una inmensa oleada de gratitud hacia esa mujer, que había sido una guía para él desde que se unió a la Resistencia.

La general terminó el contacto y volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio. Comenzó a recoger la gran cantidad de papeles desperdigados por toda la superficie, apilándolos en distintos montones dependiendo de su contenido. Poe la observó hacerlo en silencio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué está aquí todavía, comandante? —preguntó Leia después de un par de minutos, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada hacia él. Poe frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Pensé que seguiríamos con-

—Y yo pensé que _alguien_ requería de su presencia en el ala del hospital —lo interrumpió la mujer, levantando por fin la mirada—. Tengo mucho que hacer para que su proyecto pueda implementarse lo antes posible, así que lo menos que puede hacer por mí en este momento es dejarme hacer mi trabajo, ¿no le parece?

A Poe le tomó algunos segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero tan pronto lo hizo se levantó de su asiento como si éste hubiera tomado temperatura.

—Lo… lamento, general —se disculpó, caminando en retroceso hasta alcanzar la puerta—. Yo… Es decir…

—Retírese, Dameron —ordenó la mujer, con gesto impasible.

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamó Poe, en un tono voz demasiado entusiasmado para alguien que está siendo expulsado de un lugar.

Poe giró sobre sus talones y salió finalmente de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras él y comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su dormitorio. Se daría una ducha rápida, se cambiaría de ropa y haría que Azul le llevara algo de comer a la habitación de Finn. Con algo de suerte, BB-8 le tendría un informe detallado de todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia forzada, y con mucha suerte, Finn estaría esperándole despierto en ese preciso momento.

Pensando en eso, Poe sonrió para sí mismo, virando en una esquina con rumbo al ala de dormitorios.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Obviamente, a Poe se le ocurrió la genial idea de combatir hombro con hombro con un artillero luego de haberse robado junto con Finn el caza TIE en el cual ambos lograron escapar del Finalizer de la Primera Orden.


	4. Misión

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Misión**

—¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde vas?

La expresión en el rostro de Finn era difícil de leer, algo entre sorpresa y pánico, que aunado a las marcas de almohada que todavía surcaban su rostro le daban al artillero toda la pinta de alguien que no estaba completamente en sus cabales. Poe se permitió apenas un vistazo de él antes de seguir atiborrando su bolso de viaje con las cosas necesarias para partir de inmediato.

—A Khomm —respondió Poe de manera escueta, sin girarse para mirarle.

—¿Al núcleo profundo? —preguntó Finn detrás de él, y Poe podía apostar a que lo estaba atravesando con la mirada—. ¿Para qué?

—Tenemos información de que hay una importante base de la Primera Orden situada en ese planeta —explicó Poe— y voy a hacer un viaje de reconocimiento.

—Pensé que Snap era el mejor piloto de reconocimiento de las tropas —comentó Finn. Poe lo vio cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho por el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo es —confirmó, todavía sin girarse—, pero yo soy mejor en campo.

—Entonces es una misión peligrosa —agregó Finn, a lo que el otro hombre no dijo nada—. Voy contigo —declaró el artillero, haciendo que Poe se detuviera en seco.

Poe carraspeó un par de veces para recuperar la compostura, no era como si no se esperara esa reacción de parte del otro hombre, pero si iba a hacer esto lo haría tal como lo había planeado. Continuó empacando.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, intentando mantener un tono de voz neutro—. La general Organa quiere que lo haga solo.

—Pero soy tu artillero. ¡Somos un equipo!

—Eres un artillero en entrenamiento, yo soy un piloto experimentado. Tener un novato conmigo podría comprometer la integridad de la misión y eso es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir en este momento. Me las he arreglado solo por muchos años y eso no va a cambiar por llevar un par de días entrenando junto a otra persona dentro de un simula-

Poe no pudo terminar la frase, pues Finn le tomó por los hombros de manera repentina y lo hizo girarse para verle. Sus ojos estaban cargados de un sentimiento que Poe no supo cómo catalogar y que, siendo honestos, tampoco estaba demasiado ansioso por identificar. No en ese momento, a punto de partir en una misión con demasiados riesgos de los cuales el piloto intentaba proteger a su compañero a toda costa. No con Finn tan cerca de él. No con el corazón comenzando a latirle en los oídos y su cerebro prácticamente gritándole que dejara el dormitorio lo más rápido posible.

—Y una mierda, Dameron —juró Finn en voz baja y desafiante, una que Poe jamás le había escuchado—. Fui adiestrado durante toda mi vida para ser un soldado de asalto, somos la pareja de starfighters más compatible de toda la flota y llevo más de ocho semanas entrenando junto a ti dentro de un bendito simulador. No me vengas con el cuento de que estás mejor sin mí ni de que seré una carga porque sabes perfectamente que es un montón de tonterías. Soy tu artillero y mi lugar está a tu lado.

La intensa mirada de Finn sobre él hacía que todo alrededor se emborronara, por lo que Poe se encontró repentinamente luchando contra sí mismo para no cometer una estupidez. Debía salir cuanto antes si quería cumplir su itinerario de vuelo, pero más que nada, tenía que alejarse de Finn si quería ser capaz de siquiera dejar el planeta.

—Tu lugar está aquí en la D'Qar, junto a los otros artilleros en entrenamiento —explicó Poe. Se soltó del agarré como pudo y se colgó el bolso de viaje al hombro, volviendo a mirar a Finn—. Se me solicitó que fuera solo y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Nada de lo que digas o hagas lo cambiará. Es mi misión. Es mi deber.

Finn lo miró por un momento antes apartarse un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era una distancia relativamente pequeña, pero para Poe se sentía como si fueran años luz. El piloto dio un profundo suspiro y se giró para marcharse; acomodó mejor el bolso en su hombro y accionó el botón para abrir la puerta deslizante. Casi había pasado en umbral cuando escuchó que Finn le llamaba. Se detuvo.

—¿Podrías al menos tener cuidado? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Quizás estés mejor sin mí, pero yo no estoy seguro de poder decir lo mismo.

Poe sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ante tal declaración, haciendo mil veces más difícil tener que marcharse. Giró el rostro apenas lo suficiente para ver a Finn de reojo y asintió en su dirección, para dejarle saber que le había escuchado. Y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Poe caminó hacia el desierto y oscurecido pasillo sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*El Núcleo Profundo es la densa y compacta masa de estrellas que pueblan el corazón mismo de la Galaxia. El tirón gravitatorio generado por tal conglomerado de estrellas es tan grande que el hiperespacio se ve distorsionado y durante mucho tiempo se pensó que esta región era impenetrable. Sin embargo, el Emperador descubrió ciertas hiperrutas seguras gracias a las cuales esta región permaneció como sólida fortaleza fiel al Imperio hasta 20 años después de la Batalla de Endor.

*Khomm es un mundo de color verde pálido que se encuentra junto al núcleo profundo y que carece de lunas. Unos 1.000 años antes del Imperio los habitantes de Khomm decidieron que su sociedad había alcanzado la perfección y congelaron su cultura burocrática y comenzaron a crear clones de las generaciones anteriores. A los clones, que no tenían sexo, les gustaba ocuparse de sus asuntos y por eso Khomm se mantuvo neutral durante la guerra civil galáctica.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** como es usual, gracias a la maravillosa **Mundo Crayzer** por el beteo y la efusividad. Love yah, my dear. ¿Comentarios? c:


	5. Despertar

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Despertar**

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

Sentía los párpados pesados al igual que el cuerpo, que se negaba en redondo a responder a sus comandos. Un denso sopor le nublaba la mente, impidiéndole pensar o tan si quiera recordar por qué rayos estaba en tales circunstancias, recostado boca arriba quien sabría dónde, con la mente en blanco y la sensación de haber tomado una siesta demasiado larga.

Luego de varios minutos de lucha interna, un leve cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer sus hombros y la parte de atrás de sus brazos, muslos y pantorrillas. Era como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran tan o más adormiladas que su cerebro, lo que hacía del cosquilleo el único signo de que su cuerpo por fin había decidido despertar. Esperó un momento más antes de intentar moverse, pero tan pronto lo consiguió, un dolor punzante le atravesó la espalda en diagonal de arriba a abajo y junto con eso un vívido recuerdo se activó en su memoria, el de asestar una estocada en el hombro de Kylo Ren sólo para ser desarmado y atacado un segundo después. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, el intenso dolor cesó por completo, dejándole aturdido pero plenamente consciente de la gran cicatriz que ahora surcaba su espalda.

Finn cerró los ojos, tomó un profundo respiro y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su cuerpo volvía a responderle, permitiéndole sentir todo a su alrededor, desde la confortable tibieza en sus pies hasta el frío ambiental en la yema de los dedos. Intentó levantarse pero no tuvo demasiado éxito, así que se conformó con girar la cabeza en busca de algo que le dijera en dónde rayos estaba. Y lo encontró: sentado a un lado de su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos y evidentemente dormido, estaba Poe Dameron.

Finn sonrió sin saber por qué, apenas conteniéndose de utilizar sus recién recuperadas fuerzas para pasar los dedos por la mata de rizos oscuros que coronaba la cabeza del hombre dormido junto a él. No quería despertarle todavía, pues despertarle significaba tener que afrontar una realidad para la cual no sabía si estaba preparado. Aun así, las ganas de saber qué había pasado con Rey después de que Ren lo dejara inconsciente eran mayores que su temor a enfrentar los hechos.

Quiso llamar a Poe, pero el estrangulado sonido que dejó su garganta apenas y llegó a ser audible. Carraspeó un poco e intentó de nuevo, consiguiendo proferir un sonido más nítido pero todavía insuficiente para despertar al piloto. Un movimiento detrás de Poe captó su atención, seguido de un característico pitido que Finn jamás pensó que le alegraría tanto escuchar. BB-8 rodó desde una alejada esquina de la habitación hasta quedar junto a Poe y Finn le sonrió abiertamente nada más verlo, recibiendo un agudo sonidito como respuesta. A continuación, el droide se giró hacia su dueño y chocó un par de veces contra la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo erguirse en su asiento.

—BB-8, ¿qué rayos…? —comenzó Poe hacia BB-8, interrumpiéndose a media pregunta tras seguir la dirección en la que el droide apuntaba con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro adquirió el gesto de quién acaba de ver un fantasma. _¿De verdad me veo tan mal?_ Pensó Finn sin poder contenerse.

—Estás despierto —señaló Poe en voz baja, como si el hecho no fuera bastante obvio—. Está despierto —dijo hacia BB-8, a lo que el droide respondió con un sonidito que parecía darle la razón. Acto seguido, hizo algo que Finn jamás se hubiera esperado: se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

Finn simplemente se dejó abrazar, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer y demasiado débil aún como para intentar apartarse. Tampoco era como si encontrarse entre los cálidos brazos de Poe fuese el peor lugar del mundo para estar. Varios latidos después, Poe le liberó por fin, aclarándose la garganta y con expresión un tanto avergonzada. Se rascó la nuca de manera descuidada y Finn no pudo sino sonreírle.

—Lo… lamento, Finn. Es que yo… Y tú… Pensé que ya no… ¡Pero ya estás con nosotros y eso es lo único que importa!

Poe había dejado de balbucear y ahora simplemente le observaba, sus ojos cargados de un sentimiento que Finn no sabía exactamente cómo catalogar. Nadie le había mirado así en toda su vida, pero algo en esa mirada le hacía sentirse a salvo aún a pesar de no ser capaz de reconocer lo que había detrás de ella. Finn intentó hablar de nuevo para preguntar por Rey, sin mejores resultados que antes, y la acción pareció ser la señal que Poe estaba esperando para volver a moverse.

—Oh, por la Fuerza, ¡soy un idiota! Acabas de despertar, necesita verte un doctor —exclamó. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral, girándose hacia él—. Vuelvo enseguida —aseguró, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. BB-8, te lo encargo. Si algo sucede, contáctame por el comunicador.

Y se fue.

Finn se quedó mirando durante varios segundos el lugar por el que Poe había desaparecido antes de reparar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a BB-8, que ahora estaba a su alcance a un lado de la cama. Extendió el brazo y acarició la carcasa del droide, que emitió un pitido grave que Finn interpretó como algo bueno. Sonrió para sí mismo, comenzando a caer en cuenta de lo muy cerca que estuvo de ser asesinado por Ren en la Starkiller y de lo muy suertudo que era de seguir con vida. ¿Acaso Rey había tenido tanta suerte como él? Finn esperaba con todo su corazón que así fuera.

—¿Rey? —preguntó hacia BB-8, forzando los sonidos fuera de su garganta. El droide sabía que Finn no hablaba binario, por lo que se alejó lo suficiente para sacar el encendedor de su compartimiento frontal y encender la llamita en una imitación del gesto de pulgar hacia arriba que Finn le había enseñado a bordo del Halcón Milenario.

Finn sonrió una vez más; Rey estaba bien y seguramente había sido ella la que le había sacado de la Starkiller. Ya habría tiempo de indagar en los detalles, pero en su actual estado, saber que su amiga estaba viva eran muy buenas noticias.

Poe regresó a los pocos minutos, acompañado de varias personas vestidas de blanco que para Finn eran totalmente desconocidas. Jamás había visto doctores que no fueran droides y fue su amigo quien tuvo que aclararle que dichas personas eran los mejores doctores de la base de la Resistencia y que estaban allí para verificar cómo se encontraba ahora que había despertado. Finn se dejó hacer sin protestar, notando con bastante alivio que ni Poe tenía intenciones de dejar la habitación ni los doctores tenían intención de sacarlo de allí —tampoco a su droide—, por lo que ambos se quedaron con él hasta que el último de los doctores dejó la habitación.

Después del chequeo médico, Poe se acercó hasta él y le tendió un gran vaso con agua, el cual Finn bebió con tanto entusiasmo que fue un verdadero milagro que no se atragantara. El piloto sólo le miraba, con una sonrisa enigmática surcándole los labios.

—Nos diste un gran susto —comentó luego de retirar el vaso de sus manos y colocarlo sobre una mesita cercana—. Pensé que no la contabas.

—Igual yo —dijo Finn, cuya garganta estaba mucho menos seca. Observó a Poe adoptar de nuevo esa mirada desconocida para él y decidió que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para comenzar a hacer las preguntas que pululaban dentro de su cabeza desde el momento mismo en el que dedujo dónde se encontraba—. Tengo la terrible sensación de que me perdí de muchas cosas mientras dormía —confesó—. ¿Crees que puedas actualizarme un poco?

Poe sonrió una vez más. Acercó la silla en la que Finn le había visto dormir y se sentó a un lado de la cama, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Finn en gesto confortante.

—Dispara —dijo Poe con esa perenne seguridad que le caracterizaba. Finn puso su mano sobre la del piloto para darse valor.

—Con exactitud —comenzó Finn, tomando un profundo respiro antes de continuar— ¿por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** dedicado a _Mundo Crayzer_ , como un "cheer up treat" para su época de exámenes. Love yah, gurl!

¿Comentarios? ;)


	6. Terrores nocturnos

.

 **Kairós**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Terrores nocturnos**

 _Una brisa suave mecía la hierba del jardín, haciendo un silbido característico que Poe no había escuchado en mucho tiempo pero que para él era demasiado familiar. El cielo sobre su cabeza estaba despejado y claro, el clima fresco y agradable, y a lo lejos, Poe escuchó que alguien le llamaba._

 _Miró hacia el frente y la vio sentada al pie del gran árbol sagrado, con los brazos extendidos hacia él y usando el vestido de flores que rara vez utilizaba pero que a Poe siempre le había gustado cómo se le veía. El sol se colaba entre las hojas del árbol y su luz dibujaba siluetas sobre la piel de su madre, haciéndola lucir etérea y radiante; "cómo un ángel", dijo el eco de una voz que Poe no supo reconocer._

 _Poe caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba, y su madre le recibió con un abrazo. Poe se dejó envolver por ella y enterró el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y con los ojos escociéndole._

 _—_ _Te extraño —dijo sin apartarse—. Me haces muchísima falta._

 _—_ _Lo sé, mi niño —respondió Shara, acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza—. Lamento haberte dejado tan de repente, pero mi tiempo en este mundo se acabó y no había nada por hacer._

 _Poe sintió el nudo en su garganta hacerse más apretado, y los ojos le escocieron de nuevo. Se abrazó más hacia su madre para esconder las lágrimas que inevitablemente escapaban de sus ojos._

 _—_ _Sé que estás siguiendo mis pasos, pequeño —continuó Shara, imperturbable—. Y sé que lo haces por lo mismo que yo lo hice en su momento, pero temo que estés siendo descuidado. Es por eso que estoy aquí hoy._

 _Poe dejó de llorar y se separó de su madre. Ella le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de él._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. ¿Te refieres a mi nueva misión?_

 _—_ _Entre otras cosas —respondió Shara, todavía sonriendo—. No estoy aquí para reprenderte, Poe, pero me gustaría que entendieras lo mucho que te expones por ser tan obstinado._

 _Poe sintió una puntada de culpabilidad en las costillas. Su madre sabía lo que pensaba hacer, y obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Al igual que la general Organa, Jess, Snap y el resto de su escuadrón._

 _—_ _Es demasiado arriesgado —se justificó Poe—. Demasiado peligroso._

 _—_ _Y es por eso que no deberías hacerlo solo —replicó Shara, con esa manera tan suya de regañarlo sin que pareciese un regaño—. Llévate al muchacho. Déjalo ayudarte._

 _—_ _No quiero que le pase nada —insistió Poe, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba—. Aquí estará a salvo. En cambio conmigo…_

 _—_ _¿Y tú? —preguntó Shara, posando una mano sobre su mejilla. Poe reparó en lo cálida y real que se sentía sobre su piel—. ¿Quién te mantendrá a salvo?_

 _—_ _Se cuidarme solo, mamá_ _—_ _respondió, intentando sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía._

 _—_ _Eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo solo —insistió la mujer, ampliando su sonrisa._

 _Shara se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente, cuyo calor se propagó a través de su cuerpo dejando una estela de energía pura a su paso._

.

Poe abrió los ojos de repente y la oscuridad de su habitación le hizo daño en la pupila. Una sensación hormigueante le recorría el cuerpo, naciendo desde la mitad de su frente y expandiéndose por todos los rincones. Caminos húmedos le surcaban las mejillas y tenía la vaga sensación de que estaba olvidando algo que se suponía que recordara.

Un movimiento a su lado le sacó de su ensimismamiento, seguido de varios sonidos amortiguados, como alguien que luchaba en silencio. Poe giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un muy dormido Finn, que se removía sin parar y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

Finn tenía los párpados apretados y su piel estaba perlada en sudor, pero sin duda estaba dormido. Poe ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido en su cama, pero últimamente no era raro encontrarse durmiendo con Finn, sobre todo si se ponían a hablar de tonterías para que les llegara el sueño.

—No… no puedes… él no… déjale ir…

Los murmullos de Finn se hicieron cada vez más audibles a medida que pasaban los segundos y Poe se preguntó si despertarle sería una buena idea. Jamás había notado que Finn sufriera de terrores nocturnos, o quizá simplemente lo había pasado por alto por tener el sueño tan pesado. De todas maneras, dado a su terrible pasado con la Primera Orden, no era tan ilógico que el chico no durmiera del todo bien.

—Déjale ir… déjale ir… —repetía Finn una y otra vez, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro.

Sus manos se empuñaban y desempuñaban, como queriendo agarrar algo, pero fue el tono de desesperación en su voz lo que convenció a Poe de despertarle antes de que la pesadilla siguiera su curso. Sin embargo, no hizo falta su intervención.

Finn dio un grito bajo pero aterrado y abrió los ojos, intentando incorporarse en su cama. Poe se lo impidió justo antes de que se diera de lleno con la litera de arriba, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Shhh… —murmuró, sosteniéndole por los hombros—. Estás bien, Finn. Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo. Ya pasó.

Finn jadeaba como si hubiera corrido mucho y tenía los ojos bien abiertos en expresión de horror. En un principio, intentó zafarse del agarre de Poe con insistencia, pero el reconocimiento cruzó su rostro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que sólo se escuchaba el jadeo de Finn y su respiración, mientras Poe le calmaba con caricias en su rostro y brazos tal como su madre hacía con él cuando acababa de tener alguna pesadilla. Era raro recordar a su madre en tales momentos; Poe ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese una coincidencia.

Cuando sintió a Finn tranquilizarse lo suficiente bajo su toque, Poe dejó de acariciarle.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó hacia el muchacho, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento en respuesta—. Bien —dijo, sonriendo.

Poe cerró los ojos otra vez, en un intento por recuperar su sueño; necesitaba estar descansado si es que pretendía partir temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, la voz de Finn llamándole le hizo abrir los ojos otra vez.

—Soñaba contigo —dijo de improviso, con cierta aprensión—. Estabas en un lugar muy oscuro y solitario, y alguien te torturaba… ¡Te hacían daño, Poe! —exclamó, con la voz afectada—. Yo quería ayudarte, pero no lograba llegar hasta donde estabas. Algo me lo impedía. Y luego tú… —Finn se estremeció antes de terminar la frase y algo dentro del estómago de Poe dio un vuelco doloroso.

—Sólo fue un sueño, Finn —dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizador—. Yo estoy bien y tú también. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero fue tan _real_ —insistió Finn con un hilo de voz—. Como si lo estuviera viendo pasar pero no pudiera hacer nada para salvarte.

—¿Querías salvarme? —preguntó Poe, más para aligerar el ambiente que por verdadera curiosidad. Algo en el sueño de Finn le inquietaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! —exclamó Finn, con tanta certeza que Poe sintió su corazón saltarse un latido—. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no querría salvarte?

Poe agradeció la oscuridad que los rodeaba y sonrió con ironía. La frase "mejor amigo" golpeándole fuerte en el pecho, como si estuviera hecha de hierro macizo. Por supuesto que era su mejor amigo, dormían juntos, comían juntos, vivían juntos y hasta entrenaban juntos. Eran _amigos_ , los _mejores amigos_. Habría que ser un tonto para pesar que podían llegar a ser algo más que eso. Lástima que Poe siempre se hubiera caracterizado por sus tonterías.

—Ya… —aceptó Poe, intentando sonar lo más casual posible—. Qué bueno que fue sólo un sueño —insistió.

Finn no dijo nada más, pero en la oscurecida estancia, Poe creyó ver una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. O quizás fuese su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —dijo, separándose de Finn a consciencia—. Mañana será un día pesado —indicó, girándose hasta quedar de espaldas al muchacho.

—Buenas noches, Poe —dijo Finn en voz muy baja, que Poe pretendió no escuchar para no tener que responder.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo los párpados pesados y el sueño regresar, recordando vagamente el jardín de su casa en Yavin 4 y el olor floral del perfume de su madre.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Shara Bey, la madre de Poe Dameron, fue una piloto de la Alianza Rebelde que luchó incansablemente para erradicar el Imperio Galáctico antes, durante y después de la Batalla de Endor. Murió cuando Poe tenía 8 años.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ya extrañaba escribir de estos dos tontos :)


End file.
